Your Character (The Elementalists)
Your Character in The Elementalists the main protagonist of ''The Elementalists'' series. Although his/her default name is "Eli Russell", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. He/She is a former student at Hartfeld University and a current Sophomore at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks as of The Elementalists, Book 2. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone, and facial features, and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality Your personality depends on the player's choices but can be generally perceived as a helpful, amiable, and confident person. If Your Character follows Sun-Atts' personalities to a T, you also are very loyal, and are skilled at getting people to work together. Atlas tells you that you have Mom's optimism, although the gene for magickal aptitude and problem solving must have skipped you. Atlas' caretakers told him/her that your mom never lost hope that you'd all get through this and be a family again. According to Atlas, Your Character apparently inherited you birth father's ability to be good at sports. Chapters The Elementalists The Elementalists, Book 1 *Chapter 1: Open Enrollment *Chapter 2: The Exam *Chapter 3: Spellbound *Chapter 4: Judgement Day *Chapter 5: Trouble Brewing *Chapter 6: Ill Omens *Chapter 7: Office Hours *Chapter 8: Night Magick *Chapter 9: Dark Secrets *Chapter 10: Smoke and Mirrors *Chapter 11: Double Double *Chapter 12: Toil and Trouble *Chapter 13: In the Dark *Chapter 14: Tower of Terror *Chapter 15: End Game *Chapter 16: That's Amorelia *Chapter 17: The Dread *Chapter 18: Blood Moon *Chapter 19: Daybreak The Elementalists, Book 2 * Chapter 1: New Dawn * Chapter 2: In Session Relationships Atlas Atlas tells Your Character that he/she is your twin sibling and this is confirmed in Book 1, Chapter 10, when Atlas shows Your Character the other half of the photo you found in Book 1, Chapter 4 of yourself as a baby. If you decide to see through Atlas’ memories in Book 1, Chapter 11, Raife Highmore will refer to you as the older twin. In Book 1, Chapter 19, Dean Swan reveals that you were born a minute before midnight and Atlas was born a minute after midnight. Professor Evelyn Swan Evelyn Swan is introduced as your Sun-Att instructor, who had in her bag a torn picture with you as a baby. In Chapter 10, she admits to knowing Atlas and calls him/her by name when Your Character saves them from the Shade that attacks them in Book 1, Chapter 10. They subsequently reveal to Your Character that they had no idea Atlas had been stuck in the Mirror Dimension this whole time. Before the two of you go back to your dorm in Book 1, Chapter 11, she tells you how Atlas did a lot to keep you safe and shield you from the evils out there. Unnamed Mother Atlas' caretakers told him/her that your mom never lost hope that you'd all get through this and be a family again. If you ask Raife about your parents, he tells you that your mother was a surprise, that she had a fierceness in her. In the end, she begged him to spare you and Atlas, promising him great things and powers untold if he honored her wishes. Caretakers Your caretakers (surname is dependent on yours; default surname is Russell) were trusted college friends of your parents. Pend Pals The Pend Pals are your best friends at Penderghast. Your relationships with each depend on your choices. You can choose to be aro-ace like Zeph, be just friends, or be in monogamous or polyamorous relationships with Shreya, Griffin, Beckett, and/or Aster. Character Personalization Gender, Face and Hair TE Face.jpg|Gender and Face TE Hair.jpg|Hairstyles in Book 1 TE Gala Hairstyle.jpg|Amorelia Day Gala Hairstyles TE Hair Book 2.jpg|Hairstyles in Book 2 Outfit Choices |-|Book 1= TE Initial.jpg|Initial outfits FullViewofAsianMaleMC.jpg|Alternate Male MC in one of the initial outfits TE Black Outfit.jpg|Penderghast themed Outfit TE Male MC Shirtless.png|Male MC shirtless w/ Sun Att birthmark TE Female MC Lingerie.png|Female MC in lingerie w/ Sun Att birthmark TE_Sun-themed_Thief_Jersey.jpg|Sun-themed Thief jersey TE Gym Clothes.jpg|Gym Clothes TE Rave.jpg|Rave TE_Stealth.png|Stealth Outfit FemaleMCinHerLingerie.jpg|Female MC in her Lingerie MaleMCinHisUnderwear.jpg|Male MC in his Underwear TE Thief Party.jpg|Thief Party TE Amorelia Day Gala.jpg|Amorelia Day Gala |-|Book 2= TE Black Outfit (Book 2).jpg|Victorian-themed Outfit AlternateMaleMCinVictorianThemedPartyOutfit.png|Alternate Male MC in Victorian-themed Outfit AlternateFemaleMCinVictorianThemedParty.jpg|Alternate Female MC in Victorian-themed Outfit Gallery Miscellaneous MCfromTEasababyinCh.4.png|Your Character as a baby PendPalsfriendshipbracelets.png|Pend Pals friendship bracelet TEMCbreaksmirrorinhallofmirrors.png|MC shatter one of the mirrors in the Hall of Mirrors ConfirmationofMCbeingonTEcover.png|Confirmation that it's a female MC on cover The Elementalists.png|A version of MC w/ Griffin & Beckett on the cover HappyBirthdaytoMCandAtlas.png|Birthday Party for MC & Atlas on top of The Roost's roof AtlasandTEMC'sAgeconfirmationpriortoTEBK1Ch14.png|MC's and Atlas's age confirmation in Chapter 18 prior to their birthday in Chapter 14 File:TheElementalists2CoverReveal.jpg|A version of MC w/ Beckett & Shreya on the cover Medal_of_Honor.PNG|Medal awarded for highest grades/achievements (if completed spellbook) TE2PossibleWeaponsCh.2.png|The possible weapons you can forge using the Weapon Forging spell in Ch.2 Kane's Sealed Letter to TE MC in BK2Ch2.png|Kane's sealed letter to MC in Ch. 2 LetterfromKanetoTEMCinBk2Ch.2.png|Kane's unsealed letter to MC in Ch. 2 Information on the Attunements for Your Character ProfessorKontosexplainstheelementspartone.png|MC is the most powerful Magick User Confirmation ProfessorKontosexplainsattunementsparttwo.png|Third Attunement Confirmation PartThreeofKontosAttunementsInfo.png|Power Hierarchy AirAttsinfofromKontospartfour.png|Air Atts Information Part I KontosAttunementsInfoPartFive.png|Air Atts Information Part II MoreinfoonAirAttsPart6.png|Air Atts Information Part III AttunedInformationfromKontosPart7.png|Attunements Info Trivia *A version of them is shown on the cover of The Elementalists, Book 1 and The Elementalists, Book 2. *Your Character has two attunements. Your first attunement is to the Sun. Depending on your choices in Chapter 2, your second attunement will be either to Wood, Metal, Fire, Air, Earth or Water. You are the only Sun-Att that Penderghast has had in over one hundred years. *Your Character's dorm room has posters of The Crown & The Flame locations which are Fydoria, Blackspine Mountain, Stormholt Throne Room, Stormholt Castle, Streets of Lythikos and Aurelia. *In Chapter 3 Professor Kontos reveals that it is possible for Your Character to get a third attunement one day. *In Chapter 4, Your Character tells Beckett, that they were voted Most Tenacious in high school. *In Chapter 6, Everett tells you the Thief Team has never had a Sun-Att on the team before. *Atlas and Your Character being identical twin siblings separated at birth and with magickal powers connecting the two of you to the sun and the moon seems to be paying homage to the 2005 Disney Channel original movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twitches_(film) Twitches]. *During the premium choice in Chapter 11 with Atlas as a playable character, it is revealed that Your Character is the older twin. *Out of the Freshman classes revealed that MC is taking, you share Natural Studies with Shreya, Potions with Zeph, and Spellwork with Beckett. *During the course of Chapter 14, Your Character and Atlas celebrate you guy's birthday; which is presumably January 18 according to Chelsa. https://twitter.com/slagerinn/status/1086364004497276928 * On January 21, 2019 PB confirmed that it is the MC on the cover of The Elementalists. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1087424028594171904 * On February 1st, 2019 PB did a poll for which of the four love interests players picked to take to the Amorelia Day Gala in Chapter 16 and the top 2 were Beckett and Shreya. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1091428661142577152 * In Book 1, Chapter 19, it is revealed that you were born a minute before Midnight, the darkest time of night, which is what caused your attunement to the Sun. It also makes them two minutes older than Atlas, who was born a minute after midnight. * In Book 2, Chapter 2 You spent your childhood arguing with the neighborhood kids about which Power Ranger was the best. References Category:Characters Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Students Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Male Category:Female